How to live again
by Rainbowc
Summary: Yugi is an abuse boy. He meets Yami and Atemu. Will they be able to bring the little light back to the happy teen or is he lost for ever. TEA BASSING YEAH. Also their is going to be lemons/limes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back. I have so many idea's but yeah to many ideas. WEEE brain is going to burst. Hehehe .Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**/bla/ yami to atemu  
>bla/ atemu to yami**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN**

**Warning: Violent a lot of blood. Rape and swering. Characters made be OCC. O yeah and abuse. TEA BASSING YEAH**

**ENJOY!**

Yugi was just four when his live started to fall apart. He's mother have died on his birthday and his father blamed him. Two days later he got a beating. A few months later he was raped by his father. And his body was sold.

After the second raped he didn't speak anymore. He didn't have any friends. And got bullied at school. He was now sixteen years old. But he felt older and his body looks younger than he really is. He is barley five feet tall. With the help of his spikey tri-colour hair. His hair is black with violet tips. His eyes were an purple colour and big on his face. He had bangs falling over his face that are yellow. His skin was a pale colour but looked like marble. He still had a little bit of baby fat and that only made him look cuter.

But if a person look closely into his eyes. You will only see pain and sorrow.

This is the first day for him in a new school. His father was finally dead and he lives now with his grandpa. He was scared to go to the new school. He was scared to get judge again because he doesn't talked.

Yugi's grandpa knew what happened after Yugi got to his home one night crying, bloody and cum over his body. The police came and talked to him, well he wrote his answers back since he didn't talked. That was two months ago. His father was killed in jail.

Yugi was still an emotional wreck over what happened. His body healed nicely but he didn't mentally. He still have nightmares over what happened every single night since his first raping.

He was just dressed when his grandpa called him to come and get breakfast. He went downstairs. He ate his breakfast and then left for school. He went to the office. And got his time table and were his classes are. He then went to homeroom.

He gave the teacher the slip that said he was a new student. She told him to come in. Before she could speak he gave her a piece of paper that said he didn't speak because of some personal problems. She gave him a looked with pitied.

"Class calm down. We have a new student here. His name is Yugi Moto. He doesn't speak. I forbid you guys to force him to tell why he doesn't speak. If he is ready he will tell you guys." The teacher said. "Yugi you can go and said next to Yami and Atemu." Yugi just looked a little bit up. The teacher point to two teenagers who looked almost like him only more mature. The one was tanned and the other paler. The tanned one have crimson eyes and the other one the paler one have rose red eyes. They both have 3 extra yellow bangs that shot up. He went to his desk and sit down.

Yami P.O.V

Who he looked like me and Atemu. I wonder why he doesn't speak. /Atemu he looks like a cuter version of us./ /He does. I wonder why he doesn't speak Yami-koi/ /Don't know. But we shouldn't force him to tell us. We should instead try to be friends to him./ / We should. I am going to pass him a note and asked him if he would like lunch with us./ /Okay Yami./

We stopped talking after that. I quickly got out my notepad and wrote to Yugi that we would like for him to join us for lunch.

He agreed. When lunch came around we got the first change to see his eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful purple colour. But what shock me was the pain and sorrow in his eyes. At that moment I wish for nothing else but to bring happiness to the little one.

I think Atemu felt my shock because he also looked into the little ones eyes. I felt that he felt the same way as I did.

After a while I got my voice back. "Well come on little one, let's get something to eat. And then we will introduces you to our friends." He just nodded and followed us.

We just got into the line when one of my friends walked over to us, Tea. Yugi was standing next to me. I could almost thought the fear that was coming of him when she came over. Tea walked up to us and then she saw Yugi.

It surprise me when her eyes narrow in anger and then she backhanded him, before we could do anything. Yugi just got up and run out of the room.

NORMAL P.O.V

"What was that for Tea?" Atemu asked angrily. Yami went after Yugi to see if he was alright. "You don't know him the way I do. He is just a little slut." Tea said angrily. Atemu growled for her.

-With Yami and Yugi-

"Yugi are you alright?" Yami asked the boy who had run to the library. Yugi just lift his head up a little bit. Yugi tried to talked but because he hasn't speak in years his voice was cracked. "Y-y-yeah I-I'm f-f-fine." Yugi got strangled out. "How do you know Tea, little one?" "S-s-She u-used t-t-to b-be m-my friend, b-but she found o-out w-what was g-goin-going on at m-my house. S-sh-She started to spread lies about me." Yugi was close to just burst out in tears.

"Calm down little one. Tea won't hurt you again. Come we need to go to class. When you are ready you can tell me what happened in your live. Me and Atemu would love to have you has a friend." Yami told him softly.

**And that's a rap for chapter1, chapter 2 would be out soon. Love u all **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE. I am feeling good today. Don't know why. Hehehe hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN  
>WARNING: GO BACK TO CHAPTER 1<strong>

It was a month since Yugi began to go to his new school. Atemu, Yami and Yugi was soon good friends. Atemu and Yami are going out but have fallen for Yugi. They want to asked him to join their relationship, but he was still very shy and didn't trust people really.

Tea started with her nonsense again. She started to spread lies. That almost drove Yugi to suicide. Luckily Atemu and Yami didn't believe it. They are still waiting for Yugi to tell them what happened. They want him to smile again and be happy.

It was a Monday. Tea just went too far this time.

Atemu P.O.V

Yugi just walked into class. He was still wary of most of the teens in the class, when Tea suddenly called out. "Looked who showed up. The little whore." Yugi just froze. Turned around walked over to Tea looked her dead in the eyes and slapped her. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Yugi then run out of the class.

Me and Yami followed him. It was clear that he wasn't going to go to school today because he run the way the Game Shop is. He burst through the front door and run upstairs. We knocked and waited for his grandpa to come and allow us inside. After a minute he open the door for us and invite us in.

"What happened. Why is Yugi crying?" He asked. "Tea. She called him a little whore. And he sort of freak. He slapped her and then run out." Yami answer. "May we go up and talk to him?" I asked.

He said yes and then Yami and I went upstairs. We were here before so we know where Yugi's room was. When we got there he was laying on his bed crying.

Normal P.O.V

Yami and Atemu walked over to Yugi. Yami pulled the smaller teen onto his lap. Yugi tried to fight his way off, but Yami hold him firmly in place. "Yugi are you alright?" Atemu asked the smaller teen softly. "Y-y-Yeah i-i-I'm fine." Yugi stutter out. "No Yugi you're not. Please talked to us. We want to help you." Yami told him.

Yugi had now tears streaming down his face. "M-m-my f-f-fath-father b-blamed m-me for m-my mother's death. He said it was my fault. I was four w-w-when s-she d-died. Two days lat-later he be-b-beat m-me. A f-f-f-f-few months l-la-later he r-ra-rape me and sold my body. Tea was my friend before we went to middle school. When we went to middle school she found out what my father did, she hate me after that. She started to tell people lays about me, and stuff."

Yugi burst out in fresh tears. Yami gently rock him back and forth while they told him it wasn't his fault.

Little did they know how their lives will change

**And that was a wrapped for chapter 2. Leave reviews. FLAMES WELCOME. PLEASE GIVE ADVISE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I am back with chapter 3. Hope everyone will enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN.  
>Warning: TEA BASSING. Also mention of rape and abuse.<strong>

"Yugi it isn't your fault that your mother died." Yami told the teen on his lap. He was still crying. He was crying for the last few hours straight. Yami and Atemu was worried. Atemu went and talk to his Grandpa.

Atemu P.O.V

I went to go and talk to Yugi's grandpa about his emotional state. "Mr. Moto. Can I asked you something?" I asked him. "You may asked me, and please just call me Grandpa." He answered. "Okay, Grandpa. Did Yugi every cried before about what happened to him?" I asked him. He looked sadly down. "No, he never talk or cried about what happened to him. When he got here. Was the last time I saw him cry. He didn't talk since then. You guys are the first guys to get him to talk again." He replied sadly. "How did you get custody over him?" I asked softly.

"He got here one night, two months ago, he was crying, bloody and full of cum. I called the police and ambulance. He refused that the paramedics thought him. He was screaming the whole time. They had to give him a calming shot. After that he was only crying. A day after the police talk to him, I wasn't allowed in the room so I don't know how long it went on and why he didn't talk to someone sooner. He refused to talked after the police was with him."

"Thank you Grandpa, we will try to help him. He had already crawled into Yami and my hearts. We love him." I stated. "He needs the love. Be good for my grandson." He stated.

I just nodded and then went back upstairs.

Yami P.O.V.

I just held Yugi, while Atemu went to talk to his grandpa. He was muttering under his breath the whole time. I couldn't hear what he was talking about and he was still crying like crazy. I could only keep on rocking him, telling him it wasn't his fault. My shirt was wet with his tears.

After two hours of him crying he has fallen asleep in my arms. It was clear he was emotionally tired. I tuck him into his bed after I had made sure that he was asleep.

Atemu was a while back in the room, he just sat quietly and watch. When Yugi was finally tuck in, he took me out of the room and told me what Yugi's grandpa told him. I was shocked with what I heard.

"Atemu he will need love to heal." I said. "I know Yami. I think we should stay until he wakes up and sees if he will talk to us." Atemu said. That worried me a little bit. "Atemu we are not going to forces him to talk about what happened to him. He needs to tell us on his own." I said strengly.

We walked back to the room. Yugi was still asleep, but was semi trashing around in his bed. Atemu tried to wake him up but that only result in him to start to cry. It took us half an hour to wake him up.

He was startled to be woken up from his nightmare. There were fear and panic in his eyes. "Shhhh, little one. Your save." Atemu told him. I took him and put him on my lap again, rubbing his shoulders and back. He wasn't crying anymore.

"Little One, do you want to talk about it?" Atemu asked him carefully.

He was silent for five minutes. Then he just nodded his head. And stare out in front of him for another while.

We sat in silence for half an hour before he started to talk…

**And that's a wrap on chapter3. Sorry about Yugi. Please review. FLAMES ARE MORE THAN WELCOME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oww look a double update today. YEAH. Okay the reason why this is a double update is because it is NEW YEAR. I want to tell everyone happy NEW YEAR I hope it will be a good year for everyone. **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN YUGIOH  
>WARNING: mentioning of rape, suicidal thoughts.<strong>

They just sat there in silence for half an hour. Before Yugi start to talk. "My father was a way a lot and my mother got sick when I was four. It was so bad when she went to the doctor. He knew she wouldn't survive her illness and told her she only had a month left. I tried to take care of her, I really did, the day she died my father got home for the first time in two months. He told me, it was my fault, my mother is dead. I should have taken better care of her. Two days later it was her funeral. He got drunk; when we got home he beat the living shit out of me. It happened then almost every day. Five months later he beat me and then dragged me into his room." Yugi was silent for a while.

Yami was still rocking him still back and forth. "He dragged me into his fucking room and raped me. Hours on fucking end. He didn't stop, no matter how much I try to get away I couldn't. He only left me alone when I passed out. It went on for days on end. After ten months it got worse. He then started to sell my body as well. One night it got too much to handle, I run away. It was after I was done with one of his customers. I climb out of the window and come here." Yugi then start to cry again. "I hate myself. I hate myself so much."

"Little One it wasn't your fault it is your fathers fault. You can't blame something that you have no control over." Yami told him. "You are special little one. You need to realise it." Atemu told the younger teen. "Thanks guys I appreciate it." Yami and Atemu gave him a big lovely hug.

**There is more to come I am just tired now. I was writing the whole day and I still need to do research for my sister and my public speaking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning everyone. I hope you all will have a lovely day and will enjoy this story.  
>DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN. If I owned it I will be rich.<strong>

Atemu and Yami stayed for a while longer. Yugi had fallen asleep again, and they then tuck him in. They went outside and said goodbye to his grandpa and then went home.

They were worried about him. It was clear that he was suicidal and need to be taken care of constantly.

-Time laps-  
>Next morning.<p>

Atemu and Yami were up early. They want to pick Yugi up and then head for school together. When they got to the game shop, with was open already they just head in. They knocked on the door that separate the shop with the house. Grandpa let them in and said that Yugi was in the kitchen.

They walked to the kitchen and gave Yugi a hug from behind. With scared the living shit out of him. After they ate breakfast they started to walked to school, to see what the evil witch of the wicked west (Tea) had done this time.

When they got there they had to keep themselves from strangle her, right there and then. She mad flyer and put shit about Yugi on it and gave it to people. One of the people who got an flyer was the school biggest bully Ushio.

Yugi just gave a soft sighed and then walked to class with Atemu and Yami after him. Yugi ignored most of the people that was pointing to him and laughing at him. When he got to class he just sat down and stare out of the window that was until somebody thrown a note onto his desk.

**Wonder what is on the note. I will continue tonight with another chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY everyone. This would be the last time I will update until March again. I am really sorry. Please review and know this story will be update in the end of March.  
>DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN.<strong>

Yugi glare at the note with a little bit of anger in his eyes. He want to be left alone. Why can't Tea just leave him alone.

Nota from Tea to Yugi.

Hope you enjoyed your little surprise this morning.  
>Your just a little wore.<br>You are needed here.  
>I know you enjoyed it when your father tough you. When he take your virginity.<p>

Love  
>Tea<p>

Yugi just stare at the note for a while. Yami saw him stare at it. He looked sad and read the note over his shoulder. It broke his heart to see Yugi so depressed.

Yami picked him up and put him in on his lap. He mummer sweet noticing into his ear and it seems to calm him down.

Yami told Atemu what stood in the note. Atemu walked over to Tea and told her what is going to happen if she does something like that again.

**See you guys in 3 months again. Love u all. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Can someone please tell me what is the point of this live. If the only thing that really happens is, that we get hurt so many time's it isn't funny anymore. Is it really so hard to understand when I say depression is busy to put me down and out. When I only want to write but don't have time. When I only want to disappear from this world and forget everything? Why can't people accept me for me? I know I am not allowed to date a girl because I am a girl. But I really love her.  
>Sorry about the ranting enjoy this chapter. I love you all.<br>Disclaimer: I Don't own YUGIOH.**

Normal P.O.V

Yugi just stare in front of him out. He didn't hear the snickers and the laughter. He didn't notice the worried glances that went between Yami and Atem. He just stares in front of him. His memory was taking him far away, to the time everything started and how he wished he could forget, but that seems impossible these days.

_**Yugi's P.O.V.**_

Daddy was laying on the couth there was a whiskey bottle in his hand. There were a lazy smile on his lips. His shirt was off and he only have his demi on. I was four at the time. My mind keeps on playing this sencen in front of my eyes. How I wish I could die with my mother.

But I didn't die and I won't die soon just because I want to die. I was just a laughing stock to this world and I will surely will always be.

I hate my father for what he did to me. I hate Keith with everything in me. My body shook with sobs when he abuse and raped me. But he enjoyed it.

I really hate this world sometimes. I know I can't hate, and normally I don't hate, but I can't help it. I can't help how I feel sometimes. I can't help but wonder how my live could have been different. How everything could have been different. I mean I loved my parents.

But now everything is different. When mother died, father started to hate me. But now that I think of it, I do believe he never loved me. I mean he always like Darts more than he like me. He was always praising Darts and was trying to hurt me.

But truth to be told. I wasn't related to them. No matter how much of a normal live I wanted I would never have it. I wasn't Keith son. My mother may have both us into this world. But I am another man's child. I will always be a baster in the family.

I was four years old, mother died on my birthday. How I wish I could have died with her. Two days later. I found daddy and Darts drunk on the couch in front of the TV. Daddy then got up and started to hurt me. He broke my left arm and right leg. He laughed about it. Darts also got in a few kicks.

I don't know what hurt worse. When they beaten me up or there words. That I was a whore's child and will never be loved that they will make sure of that. That I will be their little fuck toy when I am a little bit older. Only if I knew what exactly they meant with it. But I didn't and I pay the price.

Normal P.O.V

Atemu and Yami were starting to get worried. Yugi hasn't heard a word the teacher said. She was scolding him at the moment and he wasn't responding to her. His eyes were unnaturally dull…

_**It feels nice to write again. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Love you all. **_**PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OFF YOU TO REVIEW. Just take the time to place a face if you don't want to write anything. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

The teacher was still scolding Yugi who wasn't responding. That was until she drop a book in front of his face. That just made him jump a little bit, but at least his eyes were back to normal.

He just stare at the teacher for a few seconds then he got up and walked out of the class. He walked back home. Atem and Yami couldn't follow him again, because their parents were going to ground them if they did that again.

Yugi's P.O.V

I can't believe I thought at a stage she was my friend. It is now clear that she is only a manipulated bitch. That only care about herself. I run back to the game shop. I don't care anymore. I can't take this anymore. I want to die.

I

JUST

WANT

TO

DIE.

Five easy words. But I have fallen in love with Atem and Yami. And I can see they really want to help me. And I have this feeling the love me. But we can't be together. Can we?

Why would they want someone like me?

I am dirty and used. They can't love me. I am a fallen angel… They are perfect and I am not. No matter how much I have fallen in love with them…

I will never be able to be with them.

I am sure, they only pities me. I am no one special. They can have anyone they want. Why would they want someone like me.

My face was red and my eyes were puffy from all the crying.

I

REALLY

JUST

WANT

TO

DIE

It went through my head like a mantra. I suddenly feels the urge to cut myself.

Cut myself until I don't have any blood left in my body.

It would be easy. It will only be them and grandpa that will miss me. No one else would give a fuck if I am dead.

I am a used boy. With really no reason to live. But would it be worth to put the people I care about trough a living hell because I was a coward and couldn't face live anymore?

No it won't be worth it. I would just have to take it like a man. I idiot grin made its way on my face. I walked into my bathroom and got the razor out of the cabin. I slowly made tree cuts on both my arms then I wrapped them up and cleaned up where blood has fallen.

I went back into my room and then got back in bed. I slowly easy my way out of the land of living nightmares. To the only place I can be without pain and fear. Sleep.

-Back at Atem and Yami. Normal P.O.V-

Atem and Yami stare in shock that the boy just walked out like that. They had seen the despair on his face. The tears that were treating to fall. And this time they couldn't go after him. They would have to wait until after school.

They can only hope they won't be too late.  
>That he won't do something stupid.<p>

He was their fallen angle. And they want to see him smile and be happy. They didn't know him with a smile on his face. He was just now a broken boy of how he used to be. He will never be able to be truly happy until he got over this emotions. Until he was healed.

And they were from plan to stay at his side no matter what. No matter how much time and love they will have to give to the broken boy. But only time will tell them how much he can truly heal. But that is a big if… If he would be able to ever heal and have a normal live. Where he could be happy.

The day went by slowly. And there was nothing they could do about it.

After school they run to the game shop. When they got there they start to knock on the door, when a cub pull up and Yugi's grandpa climb out. He was surprised to see Atem and Yami at the door without Yugi.

"Hello you two. Where's Yugi?" Grandpa asked them. "Yugi run out of school because Tea slipped him a note, calling him a whore and stuff before the whole school. But we weren't allowed to go after him and we just want to see if he is alright." Yami said very fast. But Grandpa seems to have heard what he said because he pail drastically.

"Come in, you two. Yugi will probably be in his room. I just hope he didn't cute himself like he did when he got here." Yugi's grandpa said worriedly.

All three of them went up to Yugi's room. When they got there they saw Yugi fast asleep. And his wrist that has bandages on them. Grandpa looked at the floor sadly, from seeing his grandson has started to cute himself again.

Atem and Yami walked deeper into the room, and sat down, waiting for the younger one to wake up and tell them what on his mind is. They don't even care if he doesn't want to talked to them about what is bothering him, they just want him to heal. Even if it only means he start to cry again…

After half an hour of waiting Yugi, slowly woke up.

**Will see in the next chapter if they would be able to help Yugi…  
>Please review. Flames are welcome<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. Here is chapter 9. Hope you will all enjoy it. Love you all.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own.<strong>

"What are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked groggily. "We were worried about you. How do you feel little one?" Atem asked.

Yugi just looked down. He didn't answer the question. What can he say, that will make them feel better.

"Yugi please talk to us. We love you, we want you In your lives" Yami said softly.

"Why do you want someone, who was used and is broken?" Yugi asked softly his voice was completely broken.

Over the last few months Atem and Yami saw how Yugi has compactions with everyone, he helped where ever he can. "Little One, you didn't want to be raped, you had no control over it, there was nothing you could do. If they overpowered you. We know you didn't want it, and hell you hated it with everything in your live, but you are strong and you can get back up again, and show the world they can't so easily beat you. You can help a lot of people who went through the same thing little one." Atem told him softly.

"Yugi you might be broken, but we saw a little bit of the person you can be the day you healed completely. Please Yugi, talked to us. We want to help and protected you. Please open up to us." Yami said softy.

Yugi broke down in tears. His whole body was shaking like he was crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Was all that Yugi mutter the whole time.

Yami automatically wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Shhhh Aibou, you have no reason to be sorry. You did nothing wrong, it wasn't your fault. Please calm down little one. Shhh." Yami said and then started to mutter sweet nothing into his hear.

After a while Yugi was calmer. "Little one, did you think about seeing a phycologist?" Atem asked. Yugi shook his head. "Little one, it is clear you need help. We can't help you properly." Atem said softly. "Will you go and see someone?" Yami asked gently.

They sat in silence for a while.

-Yugi's P.O.V-

I can see that they want only the best for me. Maybe it would help me if I go and see someone. I mean what is the worst that can happen. Maybe I would be able to live my life completely. Maybe I do have a change to be happy again.

I looked slightly up, I can see from under my bangs their faces but they can't see my eyes. I feel better now that I have cried again. Maybe this will help me.

I won't know if I don't try.

-Normal P.O.V-

"I will." Yugi said softly. Yami and Atem looked surprised that Yugi said that he will go and see someone.

"Little one, you made the right choice. If you want you can go and see our father's friend, he is a great phycologist." Atem said, he was happy that Yugi would go and see someone. Maybe one day when he is ready they will asked him to join their relationship.

But for now they will only be there for him, if he needs them.

**Sorry that it was so sort. Please review. Next chapter Yugi goes and see the phycologist. Also Ryou and Malik(good) will join the story.  
>Love you all<br>Rainbow C**


End file.
